How to Save a Life
by Amano Twinz
Summary: When Matt is attacked by a fellow band member while on an International tour, can the Chosen Children gain justice for him? Written for Snow White's Rose for the Secret Bunnies Fic Exchange


_A/N: __Hi there! So this is for Snow White's Rose. Hope you like it._

**Prologue: Hurt**

It was meant to be a once-in-a-lifetime chance for the Teenage Wolves to perform in Australia to make their mark as an International Band that didn't only perform in Japan. Matt had been quite excited upon hearing that their visa had been accepted. Unfortunately, most of the older team were busy but wished him the best of luck. Davis and the others had holidays so T.K. managed to convince them to tag along which was nice. Even though Matt wasn't as close to the younger team as T.K. was, it was nice that the others were here. However, this happiness was not to last.

A concert had just finished and Matt went to T.K. and the others.

"Are you going to stay for the aftermath party?" T.K. asked his brother. He was hoping he'd say no. They hadn't had a chance to spend as much time together since Matt had always been with the band.

Matt shrugged.

"I don't know," Matt admitted. "I might just say no to them and we could hang out." He missed hanging out with T.K. as well. Having his little brother's support on something that meant so much to him felt nice. He would never say it out loud, but some things didn't require words and he knew that T.K. understood.

T.K.'s eyes lit up and he gave a soft smile.

"I'll wait for you then," T.K. replied. "Go ahead and do what you need to do. The others are heading back to the hotel so it'll just be the two of us anyway."

Matt returned the smile and nodded, before looking outside for a moment.

"Just wait inside ok?" Matt said, his old protectiveness shining through his voice. "This is one of the higher criminal rate areas, after all."

T.K. rolled his eyes slightly but agreed. He knew Matt meant well even if he was a little too overprotective at times. It was kind of nice actually, with how much he looked out for him. He watched Matt go on ahead.

Matt noticed most of the people had gone off ahead to the party but he managed to find one of his band members, Yutaka who hadn't left yet.

"Hey Yutaka," Matt said running up to him. "I'm not joining the party. I want to hang out with my little brother for awhile."

Yutaka who had been actually waiting for Matt looked up. His face however fell at Matt's words.

"Oh," he said softly. He moved closer and grasped his arm. "I don't think Akira will be pleased to hear that. You seem happy, Matt. Your brother means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Matt got a foreboding feeling in his chest. Yutaka was acting strangely and he found himself wishing that he had just gone off with T.K. without any sort of warning. He had a feeling something was about to happen and that scared him.

"What's the deal, Yutaka?" Matt said angrily, a habit of his when he was confused or afraid of something. "It's my band, can't I take some time off with a party that isn't even compulsory to spend time with my brother? Why are you making it such a big deal?"

Yutaka hummed, looking at him for a moment, running a finger around Matt's lips, causing the blond to flinch. He tried to move away but Yutaka quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and used his other hand to cup his cheek.

"You're beautiful, Matt," Yutaka murmured softly.

Matt stiffened at the touch. He opened his mouth to scream out for T.K., hoping he was close enough to hear but Yutaka's lips suddenly crashed against his. He struggled wildly and managed to break loose.

"What do you think you're doing?" Matt snarled, though a slight tremor ringed through his voice.

Yutaka looked quite put off by this.

"Look, Matt, I'll give you two options," Yutaka said casually. "You let me have some fun with you and it'll be better for you. If you want to resist, there's no telling what may happen to T.K."

Matt stared for a moment, his knuckles whitening from the anxiety he felt. He wasn't gay, nor had he ever had sex with anyone before, even consensually. He loved his girlfriend Sora and felt like he were almost betraying her in one way. But right now, he had to protect T.K., if Yutaka could hurt him like this, he could go and do the same to T.K. when he wasn't around.

"Fine," He said and he winced at how vulnerable his voice sounded. He did not resist as Yutaka moved to pin him against the wall.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Matt had said he'd tell his band members he wasn't going to the party. T.K. shivered slightly as the window was open. He should probably close that but he hadn't realised Matt would take so long. In all honesty, he was beginning to get worried. He knew if Matt had decided to go to the party after all, he'd definitely let him know. He saw Gabumon and Patamon come back from having eaten in Matt's rehearsal room.

Patamon flew over to T.K.

"Where's Matt?" Patamon asked curiously. "Weren't you two going to hang out?"

"Yeah," T.K. admitted, frowning. "I'm getting worried, Patamon. What if something happened to him? I said I'd wait for him..."

Gabumon glanced over at him and gave a small smile.

"I'll go check things out," Gabumon assured T.K. "I'll call you if something happened ok?"

T.K. nodded and watched Gabumon run off although he was still anxious about his brother. He didn't want anything to happen to him. He almost jumped a mile in the air when he heard Gabumon's shout of alarm.

"T.K.! Patamon!" Gabumon cried, running over his eyes wide and horrified. "Matt's hurt really bad!"

T.K. turned pale as Gabumon said that. Who could have hurt him? They were still inside, had someone broken in? It wasn't like any of Matt's band members to do such a thing. Had there been a fight of some sort? Dozens of questions ran around his brain, none of which he had the answer to. He followed Gabumon and as soon as he got there, he almost collapsed.

Horror crossed his features as he took in the broken and battered body of his brother. Fear gripped his mind and he almost couldn't move. His legs had frozen up and a part of him just wanted to cry as he might have done when he were still a child. Patamon pulled at his sleeve gently, causing him to snap out of it. Quickly snapping out of it, he realised his legs could move again and he rushed to kneel down besides his brother.

"Matt?" T.K. asked softly, shaking him gently. Matt moved slightly and suddenly latched onto T.K.

"T.K.," Sobs escaped Matt immediately and reached over pulling T.K. close, breaking down and shaking like a leaf in rainy weather. "I thought he'd..." He couldn't complete his sentence as he swayed heavily and blood poured out of his mouth.

T.K. wrapped his arms around his brother, since he seemed like he would topple over any moment. One thing was certain, this was no accident as the doors from both ends had been locked. It was possible that someone could have broken in through the windows but he didn't know for sure. The likelihood was that it was one of Matt's band members. What he couldn't figure out was why?

"It's okay, Matt," T.K. said, his voice soothing and gentle. "You're safe now. I'll call an ambulance okay?" He moved to grab his bag but Matt latched onto him tighter, trembling and looking more vulnerable than T.K. had ever seen him.

"Don't leave me," Matt whispered, his eyes wide and afraid as if his assaulter would come back. He felt humiliated and hurt.

T.K. almost got tears in his eyes but stopped moving and pulled Matt close, resting his head against his shoulder.


End file.
